Encostar na Tua
by Ginah
Summary: Ela uma dançarina, ele um noivo. Uma despedida de solteiro. Uma noite mudou tudo e ela nunca mais viu ele. Mas o destino prega peças e ela está grávida. Seus destinos vão se cruzar? - Todos Humanos. Recomendado para: cada um sabe o que lê!
1. A Dança

Mais um dia, mais um trabalho.

Ser dançarina não é um trabalho nada fácil, como dizem por ai. Rebolar com roupas minusculas para homens babarem em cima de você não é muito agradavel. Mas, o que você pode fazer quando está sozinha e não consegue nenhum trabalho que possibilite pagar uma faculdade?!

Despedidas de solteiro como a de hoje a noite era um trabalho bem fácil. Eles normalmente respeitavam e pagavam bem. O noivo era um rapaz de 20 e poucos anos e estaria se casando amanhã. Só isso que eu sabia.

O trabalho de hoje a noite era o que faltava para deixar pago pelo menos 6 semestres do curso de História. Finalmente acabou! Nunca mais a vergonha, aquelas roupas horriveis e homens praticamente se masturbando na sua frente.

Me olhei no espelho e eu estava realmente sexy. Um shorts preto bem curto com um top da mesma cor. Perfeito!

Dei os ultimos retoques na maquiagem e soltei os cabelos. É hora do show!

(N/A: Escutem a parte do pole dance com essa musica: Lovage-Sex)

Caminhei pela passarela e me direcionei ao poste. Havia muitos homens ali, todos gritando e aplaudindo. Me concentrei em meus movimentos e deixei a musica me levar, jogando os cabelos, descendo e subindo pelo poste o qual eu me agarrava.

Os homens iam ao delirio, gritando, aplaudindo e assobiando. Alguns até gritavam palavras como "gostosa" e "delicia", mas eu nem me importava mais, já estava mais que acostumada.

Ri comigo mesma, eu nunca me achei gostosa. Sempre me achei bem comum, mais uma na multidão.

Minha amiga do colegial, Jéssica, é quem tinha me ensinado a dançar, dizendo que qualquer homem ficaria doido quando assistisse aquilo. Como eu agradeço, sem isso eu jamais poderia imaginar como pagar as minhas contas e a faculdade.

Dei mais uma volta e joguei os cabelos, sabendo que ganharia mais gritos com isso. E quando me virei eu vi aqueles olhos.

Meu deus, e que olhos!

Verdes como uma esmeralda e profundos como o oceano.

Fiquei sem reação por dois segundos, respirando fundo pra acalmar meu coração subitamente acelerado. Quando consegui voltar ao foco me coloquei no piloto automatico, dançando sem muita noção do que estava fazendo porque eu estava perdida naquele olhar!

Ele estava sentado com outros caras, com a expressão de quem preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali. Seus cabelos eram de uma cor bronze maravilhosa e contrastavam com sua pele branca. Tinha um porte atlético admiravel e um braço... Mas que braço!

Seus amigos o incentivavam a subir no palco e logo presumi que ele era o noivo. Mas que merda!

Não que eu quizesse alguém, um namorado ou coisa assim, mas saber que ele estaria casado em breve deixaria qualquer mulher deprimida. Me recriminei pelos pensamentos e abri meu melhor sorriso, afinal, o cara em breve estaria indisponivel no mercado!

Ele subiu no palco e se aproximou, totalmente envergonhado. Tentei não olhar nos seus olhos com medo de agarrar ele ali mesmo e puxar seu corpo contra meu. Mas foi quando nossos olhares se cruzaram eu senti um verdadeiro choque.

Sua expressão era de pura surpresa e ele claramente não sabia o que fazer. Ele abriu um pouco seus labios mostrando assim seus dentes brancos e em seguida abriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto!

Quase perdi o rumo com aquilo mas tentei continuar dançando mas minha mente revirava. Como poderia existir alguém assim?! Ele era o maior pecado!

A musica estava ao fim e ele desceu do palco, visivelmente constrangido, e eu terminei minha apresentação com aplausos calorosos.

Fugi para o camarim sem olhar pra atrás, estava perdida, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo naquela hora.

Rosalie entrou correndo no camarim alguns minutos depois com uma cerveja e me entregou. Virei a cerveja como se fosse água no deserto e sorri.

- Problemas Rose?

- Depende do que você chama de problema. O tal do noivo tá lá fora querendo falar com você. Deixo ele entrar?

Meu coração foi a mil em um segundo e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Algum problema Bells? Você tá muito palida. Alguém fez alguma coisa pra você no palco? Sabe que eu nem vi sua apresentação, o bar estava tão corrido que quase quebrei meu salto de ficar pra lá e pra cá!

- Nada, é só que aquele cara mexeu comigo - desabafei - mas não de uma forma ruim. Ele é lindo!

- Pois é, concordo, mas você sabe que eu prefiro os musculosos né! - disse com um sorriso - Alias tem um aqui que é a perdição! Acho que vou dar meu telefone pra ele...

- Passa o msn, mais seguro. Se ele te encher você bloqueia e tá tudo certo. Com o celular vc teria que trocar de numero!

- É, vc tá certa. - suspirou meio pensativa - Eai, mando o cara entrar?

Dei um salto com isso e corri pro espelho. Maquiagem impecavel, ainda bem. Estava só de lingerie, mas nem pensei em colocar uma roupa. O roupão já cobria tudo.

- Ok, manda entrar.

- É isso ai amiga, se divirta pelo menos uma vez!

E com isso fechou a porta.

Os pensamentos corriam de forma tão rapida que mal sabia o que eu estava pensando exatamente, então, ele entrou.

-Olá Sam, posso te oferecer uma bebida?

(N/A: Sam é o nome que ela usa como dançarina. Sabe como é né gente!)

Primeira fic publicada! Desculpem a falta de acentos, virgulas e provavelmente algum erro de português que eu deixei passar. Tô sem Word então complica bastante!

Quero muuuitas reviews, muitas opniões pra autora de primeira viagem!

Beiiijos


	2. O Choque

_Hello Kids! Olha eu aqui dnovo!_

_Obrigado meeesmo pelas reviews! Esperava duas e olhe lá!_

_Obrigado a Gabytenorio; CarolCullen18; Roosi; Layra Cullen pelas reviews. Ganhei meu dia *-*_

_E muito obrigado a uma review especial, que me fez ganhar minha semana!_

_Antes que uma de vocês me mate, eu vou explicar porque esse cap é curtinho._

_Isso na verdade é uma introdução, não coloquei nenhuma cena de sexo pra não estragar o andamento da fic e panz, é pequeno, eu sei, mas prometo que hoje (no máximo amanhã) terá um cap decente! A Autora ainda nem dormiu pra terminar esse cap! Chega de blablabla!_

* * *

- Olá Sam, posso te oferecer uma bebida? - disse dando um sorriso torto que me deixou sem ar.

Respira Bella!

- Ah, claro. Sente-se, fique a vontade. Algum problema com o show? Não gostou?

Eu já estava hiperventilando e com certeza estava corada. Analisei com cuidado seu rosto e corpo, já perdendo o folego quando vi um pequeno pedaço da cueca box aparecendo. Uau! Preta! Eu me sentia uma adolescente no primeiro encontro!

Foco!

- Problema algum, alias, gostaria de agradecer pessoalmente. Foi fantástico!

- Ah, obrigado - disse meio sem jeito

E então ele se aproximou pegando meu rosto com as duas mãos, e com uma delicadeza supreendente me beijou.

O choque que eu senti quando nossos olhos se encontraram não era absolutamente NADA comparado a sensação dos seus labios nos meus. Eles se moviam de uma forma gentil e lenta, como se aprecia um chocolate derretendo na boca Seu perfume preenchia cada inutil tentativa minha de puxar para os pulmões ao mesmo tempo que me deixava zonza. Senti suas mãos pressionarem seu corpo contra o meu enquanto eu puxava seus cabelos para aprofundar, se é que era possivel, aquele beijo e então eu parei de pensar.

_Sabe como é, quanto mais reviews, maior é a animação, mais eu escrevo e mais rápido eu posto! *-*_


	3. Despedidas

_Primeiramente, gostaria de dedicar esse cap a Isis. Querida, você tá bem agora, eu sei. E a gente se esbarra numa __bem melhor__! Até breve!_

Nove meses depois

Hoje completavam exatamente nove meses desde aquela apresentação.

Rose e eu saímos de Washington e nos mudamos para um apartamento alugado próximo a universidade, em Chicago, a fim de começarmos nossa faculdade. Eu, História e Rose, Engenharia Mecânica.

E foi então que descobri a gravidez.

No começo eu fiquei realmente feliz, já que um pedaço dele estaria sempre comigo, mas, com o tempo, eu e Rose concordamos que apesar de uma criança ser sempre bem-vinda, eu não teria condições de sustentá-la e dar tudo que ela precisasse. Então tomei uma decisão extremamente difícil, eu a colocaria para a adoção.

No começo o difícil foi suportar a idéia de entregá-la a um estranho, ver minha barriga crescer, assistir o ultra-som, sentir seu primeiro chute mas não poder vê-la crescer e dar seu primeiro sorriso, sua primeira palavra ou o primeiro passinho. Felizmente, com o tempo, comecei a pensar que realmente era o melhor para nós duas. Eu não poderia fazer minha faculdade e cuidar dela, se largasse a faculdade não teria estrutura financeira para sustentá-la.

Não teria tempo, principalmente. A faculdade começava dali duas semanas e o emprego no café do campus em alguns dias.

Lá estava eu segurando a minha menina no colo.

Incrível, ela era a cópia do pai. Cabelos no mesmo tom de bronze e os mesmos olhos verdes encantadores. Seu rosto era mais parecido com o meu, o nariz pequeno, o rosto em formato de coração e os lábios um tanto cheios. Ela era linda e perfeita!

Então assim que ela nasceu, na manhã ensolarada de 18 de setembro, Rose ligou para o serviço de adoção e eles chegariam a qualquer momento.

Cortando minhas divagações entrou com uma mulher baixinha e com uma expressão extremamente maternal e Rose logo atrás, olhou para ela como se pedisse permissão e se aproximou.

-Olá querida, meu nome é Sophie. Sou assistente social. Esta senhora disse que deseja colocar sua filha para a adoção, é isto?

- Sim - respondi com uma dor absurda no coração - não tenho condições de criá-la e quero que ela cresça feliz e com uma boa família.

- O pai dela sabe da sua decisão? - perguntou Sophie de forma profissional

- Não. Na verdade, não sei onde ele está. E é melhor que ele nem saiba que tem uma filha.

- É claro. - disse com um sorriso gentil, provavelmente já havia escutado isso algumas milhares de vezes - Felizmente já temos uma família em que ela pode se encaixar perfeitamente e pelo visto a menina tem os atributos pedidos pelo casal.

- Como assim? - perguntei assustada - Pra que tipo de família meu bebê irá?

- Acalme-se, não é nada de mais. O casal pediu uma menina branca, de olhos claros e cabelos loiros ou ruivos. Sabe - disse apertando os dedos num claro sinal de nervosismo - para se encaixar melhor nos padrões da família e não notarem facilmente que ela é adotada.

- Ah, claro! - suspirei aliviada - E quando vai levá-la?

- Se a Senhora permitir, hoje mesmo.

Assustei-me com a rapidez mas consenti, pedindo alguns minutos para uma despedida apropriada. A senhora saiu, dizendo que avisaria a família que havia encontrado a menina e logo voltava.

Parece que percebendo a separação que estava chegando, minha menina abriu os olhos e começou a chorar. Aninhei-a em meu colo e comecei a cantar uma velha cantiga, apertando-a em meus braços e aproveitando os últimos momentos com ela.

- Sabe Bells, não precisamos fazer isso. Podemos dar um jeito, podemos cuidar dela.

- Não Rose, está decido. Quero que ela tenha uma infância feliz e com tudo que ela merece. Não posso fazer isso agora. Tem a faculdade e o meu emprego para lidar. Como posso fazer tudo isso e ainda cuidar de uma criança? - respondi, me perdendo nas minhas próprias palavras.

- Ok, você é a mãe. - disse respirando fundo e jogando os cachos pra trás - Como ela se parece com aquele homem hein?! Ainda acho que você deveria contar pra ele, ele tem obrigação de te ajudar.

- Não Rose! - disse quase caindo da cama e sentindo a angustia me invadir - Ele está casado e eu não vou atrapalhar o casamento dele! Nós já discutimos sobre isso!

- Tudo bem... - disse cruzando os braços - Vou à cafeteria mas volto logo! Quero me despedir dela.

Rose saiu balançando seu cachos louros e bateu a porta, nos dando um pouco de privacidade. Rose era uma mulher de gênio forte e que nunca se deixava abalar. Quando soube que estava grávida, ela estava comigo. Quando decidi colocar minha filha para a adoção, ela não concordou, mas estava ali. Abracei minha pequena menina e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Mamãe ama muito você, mas não pode cuidar como você merece. Mesmo que você não entenda ainda o que eu estou dizendo, estou fazendo isso porque é o melhor para você. Eu te amo demais meu bebê e tenho certeza que seu pai também amaria se te conhecesse.

Enxuguei as ultimas lágrimas no momento que Rose e a Sra. Sophie entravam no quarto.

- Querida, assine esses papeis, neles você concorda que abre mão integralmente e completamente de sua filha, e que faz isso de plena consciência. Concorda também que não poderá voltar atrás nesta decisão e nós garantimos que ela será direcionada para um lar que atenda suas necessidades. Se desejar, na segunda folha você pode decidir se deseja manter seu anonimato ou não, caso no futuro sua filha deseje lhe procurar. Alguma duvida?

- Não - respondi, assinando os papéis - Não vou manter meu anonimato, se um dia ela quiser me procurar eu estarei de braços abertos.

Entreguei os papéis e a peguei em meus braços pela ultima vez. Dei um beijo demorado em sua testa e a entreguei para Rose.

- Essa sua tia aqui sempre vai te amar, minha linda! Espero que você seja feliz. - Rose disse sem conter as lágrimas - Nós duas te amamos muito!

E entregou meu bebê para Sophie.

- Adeus, Isabella. Prometo que ela estará em ótimas mãos.

- É só isso que eu desejo. Obrigada.

E com isso ela saiu carregando o pedacinho que unia eu e aquele homem.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here.._

_hsoahsaoshahsoashaosha mals gente, não resisti! =D_

_Eai, gostaram? *-*_

_Gostaria de agradecer a CarolCullen18, Nicaele, Gabytenorio, Acdy-chan e Hell Ally pelas reviews! E lógico, aquela review especial tbm... Sério, a autora aqui quase cai da cadeira toda vez que leio os comentários de vcs! Thaaaanks!_

_Gostaria de agradecer muito ao meu lindooo primo Thiago! Pela paciência e por corrigir meus erros/falta de acentos. Prometo que será recompensado! xD Ah, e meninas, quando o capiulo demorar a sair (como aconteceu com esse), culpem esse cara ai! O Twitter dele é th_kaos ! __ele vai me matar_

_Bem, ninguém tá entendendo nada. Relaxem que tudo vai ter explicação (ou não) hsoashaoshaosha_

_E pro próximo cap sair eu gostaria de ter, pelo menos, 7 reviews! (Pq 7? É que eu tô ouvindo muito pindorama_will recomendo muito)_

_Bem, é isso galera! Se quiserem, me sigam no twitter ginamidnightsun_

_Beeeeijos =*_


	4. A Chegada

**POV Edward**

- Tânia, cheguei! - gritei da cozinha, colocando as chaves na mesa.

- Amor! Tenho uma ótima noticia! - disse pulando em cima de mim - A assistente social ligou, disse que encontraram uma menina perfeita para nós, ela irá trazê-la daqui a pouco! Não é uma noticia maravilhosa?

- Claro! - disse a rodopiando - O quarto está pronto?

- Sim, sim! Sabe como é a Alice! Uma força da natureza!

Sorri com a resposta, coloquei-a na bancada e lhe dei um beijo suave nos lábios. Só Deus sabe como Tânia deseja essa criança. Desde que descobriu que não poderia engravidar, apoiei a decisão de adotar. Sua chegada era tudo que precisávamos em nossas vidas.

- O que está pensando, meu amor? - disse com um biquinho - Preocupado?

- Um pouco, mas feliz. Vamos, querida! Veja se está tudo pronto no quarto pra chegada da nossa menininha enquanto eu tomo um banho.

- Ok, não demore! Daqui a pouco ela estará aqui.

Fui para o chuveiro e deixei a água quente cair sob minhas costas. Hoje faz exatamente nove meses desde a minha despedida de solteiro e eu jamais esqueci aquela mulher. Meu Deus, e que mulher! Sei que foi um erro trair minha esposa desta forma, mas quando olhei nos olhos dela e vi aquele imenso mar de chocolate me encarando, eu já não respondia mais por mim.

Não que eu não ame a Tânia, é mais companheirismo do que amor. Crescemos juntos, ela foi minha primeira namorada e desde então estamos juntos.

Terminei meu banho e fui para a frente do espelho, enquanto me secava no caminho. Eu realmente não via o que todas as mulheres falavam e admiravam em mim. Foi realmente engraçado quando anunciamos nosso casamento: todas as enfermeiras e médicas não conseguiram esconder a expressão de decepção. Eu não me sentia atraído por nenhuma delas então, pra mim, não havia diferença.

Coloquei minha roupa de desci as escadas, a fim de esperar a assistente social. Tânia já pulava de um lado para outro, acompanhada de Alice que havia chegado há poucos minutos.

- Qual será o nome dela? - perguntou Alice ansiosa.

- Elizabeth - respondeu Tânia - Adoro o som deste nome.

A campainha tocou e abri a porta.

- Presumo que o Sr. seja Edward Cullen? - assenti e ela logo respondeu - Sou Sophie, assistente social. Posso entrar?

- Claro, sente-se. - apontando para o sofá.

Ela entrou carregando o bebê mais lindo que eu já tinha visto.

- Sra. Cullen, sou Sophie e esta linda menina é sua filha. - disse entregando o pequeno bebê para minha esposa.

- Que coisa mais linda, Edward! - disse Alice quicando de um lado para o outro - ...e ela parece realmente com você! Olha esse cabelo! Esses olhos verdes! Eu diria que é sua filha se não conhecesse!

Admirei o pequeno bebê no colo de Tânia e me surpreendi com a semelhança. Ela realmente parecia comigo, os traços me eram vagamente familiares, mas no geral ela parecia comigo. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma tonalidade dos cabelos. Isso era estranho.

- Acredito que era isso que procuravam, estou certa? - perguntou a assistente social com uma expressão de duvida - O histórico de saúde da mãe é impecável e ela é completamente saudável. Creio que não terão problemas com ela.

- Obvio que não - respondeu Tânia com lágrimas nos olhos - Ela é linda! Ficaremos com ela!

- Ótimo! Aqui estão os papéis que deverão assinar. O restante dos documentos legais não vai demorar a sair. Informo que durante alguns meses receberão visitas minhas, para assegurar que tudo está correndo bem. Aqui está meu cartão Sr. Cullen, qualquer duvida me coloco a disposição dos Senhores.

- Claro - disse pegando o cartão - A Senhora mencionou que o histórico da mãe é impecável, mas... e o do pai? A Senhora sabe me informar? - meu lado médico falando mais alto.

- Infelizmente não, na maioria dos casos a mãe mal sabe quem é o pai, neste caso não é diferente. Perdoe-me por não ter mais informações.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas.

- Bem, eu preciso ir. Mas não hesitem em ligar, se necessário. - disse se levantando.

- Eu a acompanho até a porta.

Abri a porta e ela entrou no carro. Voltei para a sala com Alice já fazendo mil planos de compras: roupas, brinquedos e as tantas outras coisas que se poderia imaginar.

- Alice, deixe Elizabeth respirar! Você está sufocando a menina! - disse Tânia com um sorriso.

Alice levantou o corpo e mostrou a língua pra mim, já adivinhando meus pensamentos.

- Eu vou mimar ela sim, Edward! Então, pode tirar seu burrinho da chuva! Você vai me aguentar muito por aqui! – disse, já pulando em cima de mim.

Realmente Alice era uma força incontrolável da natureza! Admirei a cena diante de nós, Tânia segurando Elizabeth com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto cantarolava uma canção de ninar. Uma cena perfeita.

_Oi Amores do meu Braseeel! Tá parei!_

_**Primeiro, agradeço as reviews de Ayesha Malfoy, roosi, Layra Cullen, Gabytenorio, CarolCullen18, Nicaele, meu primo liiindo que me dá um help com os erros e panz, e certa pessoinha (ele sabe que é pra ele! Eu sinto MUITO a sua falta!)**_

_**Agradeço também aos leitores fantasmas! Sabe gente, não dói postar nem que seja um "oi", faz uma autora feliz e cap melhores! *-***_

_Muita gente xingou que a Bella deu sua filha pra adoção, mas assim, é essencial pra história e eu acho que se uma pessoa não tem condições de criar um filho, não aborte, coloque para a adoção. Pelo menos a criança tem chances de ter um futuro melhor._

_Ah, algumas ai acabaraaam com o meu espirito meio "A Usurpadora" + "Maria do Bairro"! Meio que advinharam o que acontece nesse cap (tá, eu que deixei obvio) *chora e corta os pulsos* Mas tudo bem, eu perdoo pq agora é que o negócio vai ficar bom!_

_O próximo só sai com 10 reviews, então já sabem né... não cai o dedo não gente!_

_E se quiserem saber quando sai cap ou só ler as baboseiras da tonta aqui, sigam no twitter aê: ginamidnightsun_

_Beijos!_


	5. A Professora

_Olá amores e amoras!_

_Surtaram muito com o Trailer do Eclipse? Pq eu surtei! Minha vó até perguntou se eu estava usando drogas! hsoahsaoshaoshasoah_

_Morri totalmente com a aliança da Bella *Inveja Mode: ON*_

_Geente, nem acreditei que eu pedi 10 reviews e consegui *.* Vcs são uns amores!_

_Muito obrigada a mypallotx3, Hell Ally, CarolCullen18, Mel Masen, Keila, maaa cullen, Thiago (sim, você vai ganhar aqueeele abraço), Bruna, Lorena e aos leitores fantasmas \o/_

_Ao primo superhipermegafoda Thiago que corrége meus erros de purtugueis!_

_E pra um garoto meio sonhador, que vive numa montanha russa de sensações. Te odeio ;)_

_Curiosidade: a escola que a Bella dá aula é a escola que inspirou o Constance, do Gossip Girl._

_**A Tânia vai ser boa na história?**__ Sim, ela é uma pessoa legal, meio psicotica, mas legal xD_

_**Bella sofrer menos?**__ Ah, meu lado mexicano até quer que ela sofra! Mas eu acho que num vai ter muito drama! (ou não hsoahsaohsa)_

_Fiquei mimada, só tem cap novo com 10 reviews! Prontofalei!_

_Novidades sobre os cap e tals, só me seguir lá no twitter ginamidnightsun_

_Beijos! E até o próximo cap *-*_

* * *

**10 anos depois**

18 de Setembro de 2009 - Risquei o dia no calendário.

Dez anos... Como o tempo passa... Rose e eu terminamos a faculdade com méritos e nos mudamos para NY. Mais oportunidades, sabe como é.

Hoje era dia de colocar a fofoca em dia com Rose que esperaria no café de sempre. Assim que chegamos em NY, Rose conseguiu um emprego na filial da Ferrari como Engenheira Jr e eu, até hoje, dou aulas na Nightingale-Bamford, uma escola para meninas da elite no Upper West Side.

Eu realmente gosto da escola, apesar das alunas serem extremamente metidas. Paga bem e meus horários são um tanto flexíveis**.** Como posso reclamar?

Fui para a cozinha e fiz um café bem forte para aguentar o dia longo pela frente. Enchi minha xícara e observei as ruas desta cidade que aprendi a amar, mesmo com seu transito louco e gente para todos os lados. Apesar de sentir falta de Chicago e Forks, passei a me sentir bem aqui. Agora sou mais uma na multidão.

Droga! Como vou pra escola hoje se minha moto quebrou?

Será que o Jake ou Alice poderiam me dar uma carona?!

Jake e Alice são os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter, seriam perfeitos um pro outro se Jake não fosse completamente e totalmente GAY! Talvez eu pudesse juntar Alice e Jasper...

Conheci Jasper na faculdade em uma aula de literatura, um garoto quieto, mas extremamente inteligente. Jacob veio logo depois em uma das mil baladas que fui com Rose após chegarmos em NY. Foi o primeiro fora que ela levou, coitada. Ela ficou totalmente chocada, até descobrir que ele era gay! Ri com os pensamentos, mas logo apaguei o sorriso em pensar o longo dia que teria pela frente... Se dormir fosse trabalho eu estaria rica! – Ai, Jesus - exclamei derrubando o café.

- Não, é Alice mesmo! - respondeu o meio metro de gente.

- Como você entrou aqui? – pergunto, enquanto pego um pano pra limpar a sujeira da pia.

- A porta estava aberta, ué! - respondeu tentando me ajudar - Vamos logo! Se chegarmos atrasadas a Diretora Ruth nos mata!

- Ok, ok - respondi pegando minha bolsa - Ainda bem que você veio me buscar, minha moto quebrou.

- É, eu sei. Encontrei Jake no shopping ontem, ele comentou e imaginei que precisasse de uma carona. E aí, vamos? - disse já saltitando para a porta.

- Aham - tranquei o apartamento e a segui até o carro - Alice, porque você trabalha se você não precisa? - disse admirando seu Porsche amarelo berrante.

- Gosto de dar aula! - respondeu entrando no carro e colocando o cinto - Hoje tem reunião de pais, você vai participar?

- Não, não peguei nenhuma sala pra ser coordenadora esse ano - respondi ligando o rádio. Odeio falar de manhã, prefiro guardar o fôlego pro resto do dia.

Me afundei no banco, perdida em pensamentos. Alice se tornou uma ótima amiga de um ano pra cá, quando se tornou professora de Etiqueta da Nightingale-Bamford. Apesar de ser hiperativa e amar compras, eu gostava do seu jeitinho otimista.

- Chegamos, desce ai que eu preciso arrumar uma vaga. Te vejo no intervalo.

- Ok - desci e rumei para a porta, desviando de algumas meninas que me bajulavam com seus "bom dia, Professora!" e os costumeiros casais que se despediam para mais um dia de aula.

Peguei um café na sala dos professores me encaminhei pra turma da 5ª série. Sentei em minha mesa e aguardei as alunas entrarem e se acomodarem. Logo entrou Jessie com Lizzie. Sei que professores não deve ter favoritos, mas quem resistia a essas duas? Jessie deixou suas coisas e veio até minha mesa com uma carinha de quem planejava algo.

- Professora, hoje é aniversário da Lizzie, será que podemos cantar parabéns pra ela no final da aula? - perguntou com um sorrisinho angelical.

- Claro Jessie - respondi com um sorriso - Agora vá se sentar, quanto mais cedo começar a matéria, antes vocês podem cantar os parabéns!

- Ahaaaaam - Jessie voltou correndo pra carteira e eu comecei minha aula.

Era uma das minhas preferidas, falamos sobre o Antigo Egito, suas crenças, seus costumes, sua mitologia e pude ver os olhos das alunas brilhando quando contei a lenda de Isis e Hórus, do seu amor pelo marido e como ela lutou para tê-lo de volta.

Terminei a matéria e dei uma piscadinha pra Jessie, que logo entendeu o recado, pegou seu celular e foi para a porta. Logo Alice entrou com um bolo gigantesco e todas as alunas começaram a cantar parabéns.

- Para a Elizabeth, nadaaaaaa! TUDOOOOO! Então como é que, éééé? - gritaram as alunas em coro e logo vi Lizzie escorregar em sua cadeira, morrendo de vergonha. Eu sei como ela se sentia, também era assim com aniversários.

As alunas cortaram o bolo e encheram Lizzie de parabéns e felicidades. Logo o sinal tocou e antes das meninas irem para a próxima aula, chamei Lizzie, que ainda estava visivelmente envergonhada com toda aquela atenção.

- Querida, parabéns - falei com um sorriso.

- Obrigada professora, mas não gosto de atenção no meu aniversário - respondeu corando.

- Eu não gosto também, mas você sabe como é, tem que ser comemorado a data de nascimento de uma menina linda como você - disse apertando sua bochechas - Agora vá, sua próxima aula já começou.

- Tá 'ssora! - disse pegando sua mochila e indo pra porta - Ah, meu pai pediu pra te entregar, é um convite pro meu aniversário, a Senhora vai? - entregando um convite rosa-bebê.

- Claro, meu anjo! - peguei o convite – Obrigado, e agradeça seu pai pelo convite.

- Aham! Fui 'ssora! - e saiu pela porta.

Guardei o convite na bolsa e me levantei para começar a próxima aula.

----------------------- X ----------------------------

- Quer uma carona pra casa, Bella? - disse Alice rodando as chaves.

- Não precisa, não. Combinei com uma amiga de tomar um café com ela hoje. O Jake estará também, quer vir?

- Não posso, combinei de sair com o meu irmão. Aliás, estou atrasada! Beijos!

- Beijos!

Caminhei algumas quadras até o café. O dia hoje estava um pouco frio e vi alguns casais de mãos dadas caminhando e sorrindo. Me chutei mentalmente pelas idéias que passavam na minha cabeça. Um amor seria bom, se eu soubesse ao certo o que é o amor. Tive alguns namorados e alguns encontros, mas nada era aquilo que eu queria. Queria alguém que me enxergasse além do físico, alguém que enxergasse minha alma. Automaticamente pensei nos olhos verdes daquele homem, aquele que só tive por uma noite. Porque eu saí correndo depois daquela noite? Vergonha, talvez. E eu nem sabia seu nome, nem onde estava ou com quem estava... Desejei ter meu corpo nos seus braços mais uma vez, só mais uma. Sentir aquela corrente que passava entre nós, os seus olhos analisando cada detalhe do meu rosto, o sorriso torto mais lindo que já vi... Pára Bella! Esquece ele! Faz anos, ele nem deve se lembrar de você! Ele ainda deve estar casado!

Balancei minha cabeça pra esquecer aqueles pensamentos. Entrei no café e Rose já me esperava.

- Bellaaaaaa! Nem senta! Vamos pra sua casa agora! - Rose disse já me arrastando pra porta e jogando algumas notas sob o caixa.

- Posso saber o motivo de taaanta alegria? - ironizei

- Claro, mas não agora! - respondeu com um sorriso - Vamos, o Jake está esperando! Hoje vamos cair na balada!

- Ah não Rose. Eu só quero ficar em casa hoje! - bati o pé em frente ao seu carro.

- Nada disso, é sexta feira e temos que comemorar!

- Comemorar o que? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Te conto mais tarde! Vamos, temos que nos arrumar. - disse ligando seu Ferrari conversível.

Chegamos no meu apartamento e Jake esperava na porta.

- Vamos meninas! A noite nos espera, gatas! - disse com aquele sorriso malicioso - Hoje nós vamos te arrumar, Bellinha!

- Ah, não! Não, mesmo! - protestei - Se eu estou sendo arrastada pra algum lugar, pelo menos, quero o direito de escolher o que eu vou vestir!

- Tarde demais, baby - respondeu Jacob com aquele jeito de Exterminador do Futuro - Comprei um vestido fantástico pra você e você VAI usar!

- Eu tenho escolha? - fiz um biquinho.

- Não - responderam em uníssono.

- Tá, mas é a ultima vez que isso acontece. - respondi batendo o pé até o banheiro. Eu sabia que essa não seria a ultima vez.

- Claro, Bella. - disse Rose ironicamente.


	6. Elevador

Que barulho irritante era aquele? Eu não coloco despertador de sábado!

Abri os olhos e prestei atenção no som que me acordava.

Single Ladies? Alice ligando... Porque ninguém respeita o sono sagrado do sábado?

Passei as mãos pela mesa, derrubando várias coisas. Tentei levantar e cai da cama, mais um roxo. Parabéns, Desastre! Peguei o celular e atendi da forma mais humana possível.

"É bom que seja importante Alice..."

"O que você tá fazendo na cama a essa hora? É meio-dia! Esqueceu do aniversário da Lizzie?!?!?! Olha aqui Isabella Marie Swan, se você não levantar essa bundinha dai e vir pra cá eu te MATO!"

Afastei o aparelho enquanto ela falava, ou melhor, gritava. Devia ser crime gritar com pessoas de ressaca, o que eu bebi ontem mesmo...?

"Tô indo, Lice, tô aí em uma hora..."

"É bom mesmo! E o que você vai vestir? Jeans não, pelo amor de Deu..."

Nem deixei ela terminar e bati o celular. Definitivamente eu estava morta. Ninguém desliga na cara de Alice Cullen.

Tomei um remédio e fui para o chuveiro. Rose, Jake e eu fomos para uma balada comemorar a promoção de Rosalie na Ferrari. Muitas tequilas, musica alta e luzes, muitas luzes. Era só isso que eu me lembrava. Será que eu fiz alguma merda? Minha cara fazer isso...

Coloquei um jeans, uma blusa azul e meu all star. Na cozinha havia um bilhete do Jake. "Bells, peguei sua moto hoje cedo, está novinha. Não se mate, ok? Boa ressaca. Te vejo mais tarde. Beijos, Jake. PS: Conheci um cara M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O ontem! Depois te conto! Ele é tão fofo, tão engraçado... Ai minha Nossa Senhora dos Viados Solitários!"

Sorri com a noticia, estava mais do que na hora dele esquecer o idiota do James. Peguei minhas chaves e me encaminhei à garagem. Que saudades do meu bebê! Subi na moto e fui para uma livraria ali perto. Sabia que Lizzie gostava de livros. De maquiagem e roupas já bastava a Alice. Comprei o tal livro que todas as garotas da escola comentavam, um tal de Crepúsculo. Pedi embrulho pra presente enquanto pagava. Angela, a vendedora, já me conhecia de muitas outras compras.

- Crepúsculo, Bella? Pensei que tinha preferência pelos clássicos.

- Presente pra uma aluna, sabe como é.

- Ela vai gostar, todas as meninas amam. - respondeu Angela, com um sorriso.

- Uhm... Acho que vou levar um pra mim também... - Mais um para minha futura biblioteca.

Peguei as sacolas e me encaminhei para o endereço do convite. Estacionei em frente a um belo prédio, conferi o numero no convite e entrei. Um saguão refinado e chique, observei. Chamei um dos elevadores e fui para a cobertura. Só poderia ser sobrinha da Alice mesmo, agora eu sei que o dinheiro é de família. Povo modesto. Ri com os pensamentos e ajeitei os cabelos quando o elevador parou. A sala estava cheia de meninas pra lá e pra cá, tudo em clima de festa do pijama. Muito rosa e dourado era parte da decoração. E uma faixa enorme dizia "Parabéns Lizzie!" Algumas meninas que reconheci como sendo minhas alunas e suas mães me cumprimentaram, então Lizzie veio correndo me abraçar.

- 'ssooooora! Que bom que a senhora veio! - disse jogando os cachinhos pra trás e os olhinhos brilharam quando ela percebeu a sacola - Presente?

- Aham, mas só se você não me chamar de "Professora" e nem de "Senhora" hoje! Me chame de Bella - disse entregando o presente.

- Obrigada, _Bella._ - respondeu frisando meu nome e fez uma carinha assustada - A tia Lice tá doida atrás de você, ela tá na cozinha e disse que vai te matar!

- Brigada, Lizzie, e relaxa, ela só ameaça. - respondi com uma piscadinha.

Fui para a cozinha, driblando garçons e mães extremamente maquiadas. Vi algumas fotos de Lizzie com uma mulher loira que imaginei que fosse sua mãe nas paredes. Dei de cara com uma Alice torcida de raiva e encolhi os ombros.

- Isabella! Eu vou te matar! Quem você pensa que é pra desligar na minha cara? - disse a meio-metro com uma cara de extrema fúria.

- Alice, que bom te ver! Olha, te trouxe um negócinho. - mostrei uma sacola cheia de chocolates, sabia que isso ia acalmar ela e me daria alguns anos a mais de vida. - Tá brava mesmo?

- Claro que nãããoooo amigaaaa - respondeu pulando de um lado para o outro e depois ficou séria - Na verdade tô sim, o idiota do meu irmão está atrasado. Ele disse algo sobre plantão ou emergência, mas é aniversário da filha dele!

- Ele é medico Lice, deve ser algo sério. Relaxa, ele deve estar chegando. - respondi abraçando a pequena. Coitado, é bom ele trazer uma fabrica inteira de chocolate, senão Lizzie ia ficar órfã bem cedo.

O pouco que eu sabia sobre ele é que havia ficado viúvo cedo e que criou Lizzie praticamente sozinho, é médico e todas as mães, professoras, mulheres no geral e alguns homens praticamente desmaiavam por ele. Bem, eu era exceção.

- Olha ai, todas as mães praticamente mordendo a própria língua em falar do Edward. Elas podiam ser ao menos discretas, a maioria é casada! - Alice disse, acho que mais para si mesma.

Será que só eu não tô enfeitiçada por ele? Pensei.

- Ah, mas você vai ficar quando o ver, todas as mulheres ficam. - respondeu Lice e eu corei por ter pensado aquilo meio alto demais.

Conversei com algumas mães, ajudei Alice com os presentes, acalmei alguns garçons que quase choravam após Alice dar uma bronca neles. Coitados....

Estava quase anoitecendo quando decidi ir pra casa. Me despedi de uma Alice muito irritada pelo irmão que ainda não tinha aparecido e dei um beijo em Lizzie. Entrei no elevador e encostei-me à parede, pensando que eu só queria minha casa. Definitivamente vou desligar a campainha e o celular, senão, com certeza seria obrigada a sair com Rose ou Jake. Eles não arrombariam a porta. Ou arrombariam? Medo!

E então de repente tudo apagou e o elevador parou.

Comecei a apertar furiosamente o botão de emergência e sem resposta, comecei a gritar por socorro.

- Moça? - ouvi uma voz

- Oi! O que tá acontecendo? - respondi quase chorando. Comecei a lembrar dos milhares de filmes de terror que Jake me fez assistir, pessoas morrendo sem ar em elevadores, ou elevadores despencando do nada. Ai caraca, ferrou!

Gostaria de comunicar que deixo meus livros pro Jake, minha moto pra Rose, meus sapatos para a Alice, meus CDs pro Jasper... Droga, nem fiz meu testamento!

- Moça? Tá me ouvindo? - perguntou a voz novamente

- Tô sim. - gritei

- Tá tudo bem com você? - perguntou a voz com uma clara preocupação. Voz sexy... Cala a boca Isabella!

- Uhum. - respondi tentando engolir o choro - Tenho pânico de elevador!

- Relaxa, daqui a pouco tiram a gente daqui. Tô no elevador do seu lado. Qual seu nome?

- Isabella, quer dizer, Bella. E o seu?

- Edward.

- Você é irmão da Alice? - dois Edward's no mesmo prédio seria muita coincidência.

- Sou, sim. Você é amiga dela?

- Amiga dela e professora da Lizzie.

- Então você é a famosa professora? – disse, com uma risada.

- Famosa eu não sei, mas professora eu sou! - respondi ficando roxa de vergonha e logo lembrei dos pitis da Alice, hoje, e provoquei - Alice vai acabar com a sua raça!

- Eu sei, mas era uma emergência! - disse assustado - Comprei chocolate, espero que isso acalme ela.

- Tenta a sorte. Espero que o chocolate seja bem grande - Ele iria precisar.

- Senhores, boa noite. - disse uma voz que eu imaginei que fosse do porteiro - Tivemos um pequeno problema com a energia e consequentemente os elevadores pararam. Já resolvemos e ele deve voltar a funcionar em um minuto.

- Obrigado, Victor - disse Edward e então se dirigiu a mim - Está indo embora Bella?

- Sim, está ficando tarde e estou um pouco cansada. Boa sorte com a Alice.

- Obrigado, nos vemos qualquer dia desses. Espero que não em um elevador. - respondeu com uma risada alta - Até mais Bella!

E nisso meu elevador voltou a descer.

Quando cheguei ao saguão do prédio, o porteiro se desculpou mais uma vez. Vi a luz que indicava que o elevador do Edward estava na cobertura. Tive a sensação de que conhecia aquela voz.

Ah, bobagem.

Sai para o vento gelado de NY, quando subi em minha moto escutei um grito.

Edward estava em _**SÉRIOS**_ problemas!

* * *

Sinto que vão me matar depois desse cap xD

E o reencontro tá próximo! Então relaxem!

Agradeço as reviews do Thiago, Lorena e maa cullen! Muito obrigado, não sabem o quanto me deixam feliz em ler oq escrevem!

E logo logo vai ter um POV Edward.

Beijos amores e amoras.

Ps: não cai o dedo deixar uma review! Faz uma autora muuuito feliz e cap melhores!


	7. Te achei!

- Você é zicada por não ter ficado presa no MESMO elevador!

Jake estava jogado no meu sofá, como sempre. Eu contei do aniversário e ele do cara que ele conheceu. O seu nome era Pedro, parecia ser uma boa pessoa e colocou um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto do meu melhor amigo. Isso bastava.

- Até você, Jacob Black?! - respondi jogando uma almofada em seu rosto.

- É porque você nunca o viu, gata, senão também estaria apaixonada.

- Eu não me apaixono, Rainha do Gelo, lembra? - apontei para o meu corpo.

- Um dia vai aparecer um cara que vai quebrar esse gelo, ai você tá ferrada amiga!

- Aham - respondi revirando os olhos. Logo a conversa tomou outro rumo, o do meu aniversário. Eu me isolei em casa tentando fugir de uma possível festa, mas eles não deixariam isso passar. Já combinavam uma comemoração atrasada. Revirou-me o estomago só de pensar na festa que Jake, Rose e Alice estavam planejando.

Acho que vou fugir pro México, viver de tequila e amores latinos! Nem é uma má idéia!

A semana passou com uma absurda rapidez e logo já era sexta. As aulas do dia haviam terminado. Estava na sala dos professores quando a Diretora Ruth entrou com um homem loiro e alto ao seu lado.

- Senhores, este é o Professor Jasper Whitlock, ele está substituindo o Sr. Hood como professor de Literatura. Prof. Jasper, sinta-se a vontade. O Senhor começa na segunda. Aqui está o seu horário e seja bem vindo à nossa escola.

Assim que a Diretora Ruth saiu, corri para os braços de Jasper.

- Como você não me conta que estava tentando uma vaga aqui, Jasper? – perguntei, dando um pequeno soco no seu braço.

- Ah Bells, queria que fosse uma surpresa! E aí, gostou? Vai ter que me aturar muito, agora! - respondeu com um sorriso, levantando os braços como uma comemoração - Alias, terminei com a Maria. Tô disponível no mercado!

- Demorou, hein? Mulherzinha insuportável! - fiz uma careta de nojo - Bem, tenho que ir. Me liga pra comermos uma pizza!

- Fechou! - disse me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Vai lá, garota!

Peguei minha bolsa e puxei a Alice, que estava distraída olhando pra algo que eu não consegui ver. Quando estávamos na calçada ela finalmente saiu do transe e começou a gritar coisas que eu não entendi. Quando finalmente se acalmou, olhou com um olhar totalmente estranho e logo encolhi com medo. O que ela estava planejando dessa vez?

- Bella, quem era aquele Deus Grego que você abraçou? O tal do Jasper?

- Um grande amigo da faculdade, é praticamente meu irmão mais velho! - respondi já sorrindo. Acho que o plano de juntar os dois talvez nem seja tão complicado assim. – Porque, Alice? Apaixonou?

- Não! - respondeu com um pulo. - Ah, sei lá, bonitinho. Pensei que fosse uma pegada sua ou algo assim!

- Aham, Alice. Você finge que é só isso e eu finjo que acredito!

- Você é absurda, Bella! Vamos, a Lizzie já deve estar nos esperando. - respondeu Alice, indo para o carro.

Cheguei antes que a Alice no shopping. Afinal, moto tinha lá suas vantagens. Prendi o capacete e encostei na moto para esperar. Meu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem do Jasper.

"Bellinha minha linda, meu amor! Quem era a baixinha do cabelo curto? Apresenta?! Fico te devendo pro resto da vida! Beijos." Dei um sorriso e logo respondi:

"Claro Jazz, apresento sim. Deixa comigo. E para de me elogiar quando quer alguma coisa, tá ficando meio óbvio."

Fechei o celular assim que Alice parou na vaga à frente.

- Beeella! - disse Lizzie, correndo na minha direção. - Vai fazer compras com a gente?

- Sim, princesa. Vamos? - peguei sua mão enquanto pulava de um lado para outro, numa alegria incomum até para ela. Sorri já imaginando o motivo.

Depois de muitas compras, sacolas, lojas e tudo mais que a Alice poderia inventar, eu e Lizzie nos jogamos numa cadeira na praça de alimentação. Juro que nem sei como eu ainda sentia meus pés. Alice voltou com uma bandeja do Mc' Donalds e sentou ao meu lado.

- Lizzie, seu pai ligou, falou que tá vindo buscar você. Parece que ele tem uma surpresa. - disse ela, com um sorrisinho.

- Surpresa? Oq é tia? Me conta? Você sabe o que é! Fala! Fala! Fala! Fala! Fala! Por favoooor tia! - Lizzie já pulando de um lado pro outro.

- Não posso contar, mas daqui a pouco ele tá aqui. - disse Alice com um sorriso de quem sabia a surpresa e então se virou para mim. - Bells, porque não contou que já conhecia o Edward?

- Eu não o conheço. Só troquei algumas palavras com ele no elevador... Ah é, não te contei! Depois da festa eu fiquei presa no elevador e ele também, só que no elevador ao lado. Foram só algumas palavras mesmo. - respondi curiosa, como ela sabia? – Por que, Alice?

- Porque eu disse que você estava conosco. Então ele pediu pra você esperar. Ele quer te conhecer. - disse Alice com um olhar desconfiado - Foi só isso mesmo, Bella?

- Óbvio, Alice. Eu não sei mentir, lembra? - revirei os olhos. Meu celular começou a gritar 'Piece of Me', da Britney. Rose ligando.

"Beeells, pelo amor de todos os homens gostosos! Vem pra minha casa agora!" Disse uma Rose bem desesperada. "Preciso da sua ajuda agora! Vem logo! Beijos!"

O que diabos teria acontecido? Levantei, pegando minha bolsa e me virei para Alice. - Lice, preciso ir. Minha amiga tá surtando sabeseláporque. Deixa as compras no meu apartamento, por favor? E peça desculpas pro seu irmão, por mim. Deixa pra próxima!

- Pode deixar, Bells. Vai lá, amiga.

Saindo do shopping com a minha moto, vi um Volvo passando pela cancela e um borrão bronze passou pelos menos olhos. Não poderia ser ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não via um cabelo daquela cor em um homem desde aquele dia. Lógico, minha filha também tinha e o cabelo de Lizzie era bem parecido com aquele tom. Mas... em um homem...? Dispersei os pensamentos. Estava delirando após o longo dia andando para todos os lados...

Quando entrei no apartamento de Rose, ela jogava mil roupas na cama e Jacob tentava acalmá-la.

- Rose, relaxa, é só um encontro! - Jacob dizia na voz mais calma possível.

- Não é só um encontro Jacob! Ai, o que eu vou usar? - Rose já arrancava os cabelos - Bella, ainda bem que você chegou! Lembra quando eu te disse que o meu personal trainer foi pra California e me indicaram um tal de Emmet?! Então, é aquele cara que eu dei meu MSN na despedida de solteiro, em Washington! Ái, eu nem acredito! Eu vou sair com ele hoje! - disse Rose com os olhos brilhando. - Preciso da sua ajuda pra escolher uma roupa!

Ela estava hiperativa e o Jacob já pensava em dar um tapa nela, pra ver se ela se acalmava.

- Rose - falei sentando na poltrona, a única parte do quarto que não tinha roupas em cima. - Porque ele não falou com você depois daquele dia?

- Parece que a empregada dele colocou a roupa pra lavar e não viu o papel com meu email dentro. Quando ele percebeu já era meio tarde - respondeu, admirando seu corpo em um vestido preto tomara-que-caia e Scarpin com detalhes em prata. _(N/A: o vestido e o Scarpin no final do cap)_ - Está perfeito! O que acham? - disse rodopiando na nossa frente.

- Maravilhosamente linda! Se eu fosse homem até pegava! - Jake disse com um sorriso de alivio.

- Perfeito! - respondi - Que horas ele vem te buscar?

- Às 8 - disse perdida em pensamentos.

- Tipo, daqui a meia hora? - falei olhando para o celular.

- Meia hora? Meu Deus! - correu para o banheiro e fez maquiagem. Seus cabelos caiam em cachos loiros e graciosos pelas costas. O tal do Emmet vai ao delírio hoje!

Eu e Jake nos despedimos de Rose. Conversei mais um pouco com Jake na calçada, até que seu celular tocou. Depois de dizer com os lábios "Pedro", eu logo entendi e me despedi.

Estava ajeitando meu casaco quando um homem alto e musculoso parou e começou a me encarar.

- Algum problema moço? – perguntei, preocupada.

- Você é a dançarina da boate! – ele respondeu e logo percebi que ele era o tal Emmet.

- Sou sim, por quê?

- Não acredito que te achei! - ele disse já me abraçando, ou melhor, me sufocando. Rindo como louco. Alguém me explica o que tá acontecendo?!

Vestido da Rose: sobresaltos .files. wordpress . com / 2008 / 05 /

Olá amoooras! O momento tá chegando, então se segura na cadeira galera!

maa cullen : jamais vou abandonar ela! ela tá sendo minha compania também!

Thiago: Ah, eu tenho q colocar um pouquinho de mim nela né

miih: ahhhhh morra! eu sei que vc me ama ;)

Lorena: que bom que gostou! tomara q tenha gostado deste cap!

Ludroffer: desculpa a demora, culpa do meu "editor" xD

Layra Cullen: ele estava no eledor ao lado dela =D

Breese: A Lizzie é linda mesmo! A Tânia morreu mesmo, triste... eu sei . E eu tô sem word então não dá pra ter noça do tamanho dos cap! Mas to tentando fazer alguns maiores sim!

É isso ai, continuem comigo pq agora é q eu noegócio vai ficar bom!

Me sigam no twitter pra saber novidades sobre os cap ginamidnightsun

Beiiiijos


	8. Procurase

_Amores, não me xinguem ok? Esse cap é POV Edward. Espero que gostem! Nos vemos lá embaixo!_

**POV EDWARD**

Alguns anos atrás...

- Eddie, você precisa sair dessa

- Emmet! Não me chame de Eddie, eu tenho um nome tá?! - respondi jogando o corpo contra o sofá

- Tá, que seja! Faz um ano que a Tânia morreu e a Lizzie tem 6 anos, ela pode aceitar outra mulher na sua vida.

Perdi Tânia há um ano. Foi uma coisa besta como aconteceu, eu sei, poderia ter sido diferente. Mas ela sempre tinha ciúmes, de tudo. Uma mulher que me olhava no supermercado ou até algumas mais descaradas com sorrinhos e decotes. Seus ataques eram absurdos, eu estava casado com ela oras!

Em uma dessas discussões ela saiu com o carro e quando ela atravessou um sinal vermelho, um caminhão a acertou. Infelizmente os médicos não puderam salvá-la de uma hemorragia interna...

e desta forma me tornei um pai viúvo.

- Não existe nenhuma mulher que possa encantar meu irmão incrivelmente gostoso? - perguntou Emmet.

Sim, havia sim. Aquela morena.

- Quem é a felizarda, hum? - perguntou quando viu minha expressão nostalgica. - Alguma enfermeira? Alguém que eu conheço?

- Não, Emm. Houve uma mulher sim, mas é praticamente impossível encontrá-la. Já faz tantos anos... - respondi, deixando cair os ombros em derrota.

- Quem, Edward? Quem derreteu o seu coração de pedra? Preciso mandar flores pra ela! - disse com um sorriso - Cara, fala!

- Lembra da minha despedida de solteiro? - perguntei e ele assentiu - Lembra da morena do Pole Dance? - ele assentiu novamente, com a compreensão tomando seus olhos.

- Então nós vamos achá-la! - disse pulando do sofá - Ela deve ser raridade. Na verdade não vi nada demais dela, estava gostando mais da loira do bar... - comentou, acho que mais para si mesmo - Mas se ela é que você quer então tá ok!

- E como você pretende achá-la, Sr Hitch¹? - perguntei aquilo não ia dar em nada.

- Sabe o nome dela? – perguntou.

- Sam, é só isso o que sei.

- Então nós vamos encontrá-la! Quem sabe eu não descubra mais sobre a loira também! - respondeu pulando como a Alice. Eles não negavam a genética, mesmo.

Emmet procurou por longos 6 meses e não encontrou nenhuma informação. Tudo o que descobrimos é que o nome era falso. Um nome de trabalho qualquer, como informou o dono do estabelecimento e ele não tinha autorização de revelar o nome verdadeiro. Nem com um suborno bem recheado.

Tudo o que ele afirmou saber é que depois daquela festa ela havia se mudado. Então nossa busca tinha terminaria por ali, onde havia começado... mas isso não me impediria de sonhar.

Pode parecer loucura você sonhar com uma mulher que mal conhece. Não sei seus gostos ou manias, mas algo me dizia que ela não era como as outras. Se fosse, não teria fugido após a nossa noite ou teria me procurado depois dela. Porque diabos ela teve de fugir?!

Foram longos meses até esquecê-la ou, ao menos, ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas. Eu tinha uma filha, um trabalho, uma casa e uma família pra me preocupar. Que seja pelo destino...

Desliguei a TV, mas as últimas palavras daquele filme ainda rodavam na minha cabeça.

"Olha, ele pensa nela,

E ela ainda pensa nele.

Certas noites, sozinho, ele pensa nela,

E certas noites sozinha, ela pensa nele.

Certas noites isso acontece ao mesmo tempo,

E eles se relacionam sem saber."²

Será que ela pensava em mim? Será que ela se lembra do meu rosto? Eu me lembro muito bem do dela... de seus olhos de chocolate, cabelos castanhos que caiam pelas costas, sua pele pálida e um tanto fria, o pequeno nariz, a curva da boca acentuada...

- Cala a boca, Edward! - falei um tanto alto, para dispersar os pensamentos sobre ela.

- Pai, você tá acordado? - Elizabeth entrou no quarto e subiu em minha cama.

- Tô, meu amor. Não consegue dormir? - perguntei.

- Não. Posso dormir na sua cama? - perguntou com um olhar pedinte.

- Claro, filha. - respondi ajeitando ela nos meus braços.

Em questão de minutos ela adormeceu.

Como ela era parecida comigo. Isso ainda me assustava um pouco. Ninguém diria que ela é adotada, tanto pela aparência, tanto pelo amor que tínhamos um com o outro. Mas ela merecia saber que não era minha filha biológica. E, claro, se ela quiser encontrar os pais verdadeiros, teria todo meu apoio.

Fiquei alguns minutos analisando minha filha e entrando no torpor do sono, comecei a pensar em como minha filha era parecida com aquela mulher.

Minha mente não me deixou raciocinar mais, me arrastando para o mundo dos sonhos onde eu poderia ficar perto dela...

1 : Hitch - Conselheiro Amoroso - Filme

2 : Garota da Vitrine - Filme

Hey! Gostaram? Só uma explicação básica!

O próximo capitulo promete GRANDES emoções, então fiquem comigo certo?!

Miih: valeu pela força amika! Não me mate com esse cap xD

Ludroffer:Emmet é o cara! Amo ele! Aguenta sim, fica comigo! Não me abandona! :)

Lorena: Alice e Jasper é um casal mto fofo mesmo *-*

Maa: Owwwnnnn que lindo *-* Brigada pelo apoio e você também mora no meu coração! Obrigada por continuar comigo *-*

Breese: Ahh quem não ficaria com um homem como o Emmet pulando em cima de você?! hsaohsaosha Relaxa! Logo logo vem cap novo! Num gosto de torturar ningm não x)

Rozinha: Ahhhhh eu não quero morrer não! *medo* Se eu morrer eu não termino, há! Valeu pelo carinho!

Thiago: hsaoshaoshaoshaosha linda eu não sei aonde! xD Valeu pelo apoio, mas eu aceito criticas ok? A amizade num acaba não! =D

Meu priminho liiindo que revisa meus cap, me corrége e tals. Eu sei que vc dá risada com os meus erros! Valeu pelos toques, por me aguentar e tals! Te amo!

_Agradeço também a você, leitor-fantasma! Sim, eu sei que você existe! Sabe, não mata deixar nem que for um "oi" ou "+"! Faz uma autora muuuuito feliz!_

Como eu disse, o próximo cap promete graaandes emoções! Então quero muitas reviews! Plis!

Pretendo postar na quinta. Mas a cada 3 reviews é um dia a menos *-* É com vocês!

E pra quem me segue no twitter, fiquem a vontade pra falar comigo. As vezes, coloco um spoiler ou outro pra matar a curiosidade de vocês. É ginamidnightsun

Beijos e até o próximo cap!


	9. Miracle Drug

- Algum problema, moço? - perguntei preocupada.

- Você é a dançarina da boate! - respondeu o musculoso, e logo percebi que ele era o tal Emmet.

- Sou sim, por quê?

- Não acredito que te achei! - ele disse já me abraçando, ou melhor, me sufocando e rindo como louco. Alguém me explica o que tá acontecendo?!

Ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa, então disse apressado:

- Olha, não dá pra explicar agora, mas... Você é amiga da Rose? - perguntou parecendo confuso

- Sou sim, por quê? - respondi arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu queria explicações.

- Tá, então depois nos falamos. Eu falo pra Rose marcar um dia e te explico tudo, ok? Tenho que ir! - E com isso foi embora, me deixando perdida em pensamentos. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

* * *

Entrei em casa, ainda meio perdida em pensamentos. A secretária eletrônica piscava em sinal de uma nova mensagem. Apertei o botão que daria inicio da gravação enquanto me jogava no sofá.

"Beeeells minha princesinha! É o Jasper. Amanhã **à** noite tem um show da minha banda. Você vai, né? Diz que sim! E leva aquela garota! Arrasta, sei lá, mas leva ela! Eu sei que você consegue, Rainha do Gelo! Beijos"

Rainha do Gelo?! Nota mental: MATAR O JACOB!

Esse apelido era pra ficar entre nós! Quem mandou apresentar...

Depois de um bom banho e uma boa pizza me joguei na cama tentando não pensar no tal Emmet-enlouquecido. O que ele queria? Sou curiosa mesmo! E no meio desses pensamentos apaguei em sonhos malucos...

Acordei com tudo planejado: iria solucionar quatro problemas de uma vez.

Peguei meu telefone e comecei a fazer as ligações.

O primeiro foi o Jasper, confirmei o show de hoje e peguei o endereço. Alice**,** logo depois, disse que era um show do Jasper e ela logo começou a surtar dizendo que não tinha o que vestir e todo aquele blablabla. Então Rosalie, que ficou horas me contando como o encontro com Emmet foi perfeito e lindo e romântico e todos os "Es" possíveis. Tratei logo de pedir pra ela aparecer no show com ele e prontamente ela aceitou, toda animada.

Então, por ultimo, foi o Jacob. Porque ele? Porque ele ficaria doido se soubesse que perdeu uma chance de reunir a galera e me ver bê pra ele chamar o cara novo, afinal, eu queria conhecê-lo e ele, com um entusiasmomaior do que eu imaginei, aceitou dizendo que seria perfeito e tal. "Perfeito o quê?", tentei perguntar, mas ele desligou na minha cara! Amo meus amigos, sério! Irônia mode: ON

Parecia uma campanha: Vamos deixar a Bella confusa!

Separei uma jeans preta e uma bata branca. Logo achei uma jaqueta de couro preta, da época da escola, mas que me servia perfeitamente e estava na moda. Deixei as roupas em cima da cama e fui dar uma geral na casa, aquele lugar parecia um apartamento de homem!

Parei a moto em um pub extremamente movimentado. A fachada era um verde escuro e um luminoso gigantesco mostrava um alemão com um caneco de chop. Letras verdes diziam "Beer Ever". Amei!

Entrei e vi Jasper no palco fazendo a passagem de som. Dei um sorriso tímido e fui para uma mesa perto do palco, onde Jake, um rapaz que deduzi ser o Pedro, Rosalie, Emmet e Alice aguardavam o inicio do show. Todos bebiam e sorriam para os respectivos parceiros. Só então percebi que seria vela. Boa, Isabella!

- Beeells - gritou Jake e me deu um abraço de sufocar - Esse é o Pedro. Pedro, essa é minha melhor amiga, Isabella.

- Bella, corrigi. Prazer - cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto. Ele parecia ser um cara legal. E alto! Seu cabelo preto tão curto quanto de um soldado, branquinho e uma barba rala.

Cumprimentei a todos e sentei no meio de Emmet e Alice.

- Bella, não sabia que conhecia meu irmão. - disse Alice com um "Quê" de duvida.

- Quem é seu irmão? - não fazia idéia de quem era o irmão dela.

- O Anima... ops, o Emmet - Alice corrigiu de ultima hora com um sorriso angelical e Emmet respondeu com uma cara de falsa raiva.

- Também te amo, Allie - respondeu Emmet.

- O que me lembra, Emmet.. É que você ficou de me dizer o porquê aquele surto de ontem. – perguntei, curiosa.

- Será uma surpresa**, **_Bellinha _- respondeu com um sorriso e logo foi acompanhado por Alice e Rosalie. Desde quando elas estavam mais situadas do que eu? E quando surgiu essa amizade entre Alice e Rose? Eu não estava entendo mais nada.

- Relaxa, Bella. - disse Rose com um sorriso zombeteiro – Logo, logo você vai saber o que está acontecendo.

Então a banda do Jasper entrou, fazendo uma Alice muito saltitante vibrar na cadeira. Ouvi Emmet dizer algo como "Apaixonadinha. Que lindo!". Ri com o comentário.

Alice me puxou para frente do palco, pulando com outras pessoas que estavam ali ao som da banda. Vi Jake e o Pedro nos acompanharem, ficando logo atrás de nós. Troquei algumas palavras com o Pedro. Gostei dele, pensei, enquanto o som rolava. Covers de Ramones, Beatles e afins.

Então Jasper pegou o microfone ao final de "Black" do Pearl Jam.

- E aí, galera, gostando do show? - público aplaudiu e assobiou em resposta - Não é costume tocarmos o tipo de música que vamos tocar agora. Queria dedicar a uma baixinha muito especial, que me encantou com apenas um olhar. - Jasper disse encarando a Alice com um sorriso e ela respondia com uma cara de quem ia desmaiar. – Então, rapazes, peguem suas garotas e dancem com elas como eu gostaria de fazer agora.

_(N/A: A música é You and Me - Lifehouse.)_

Nos primeiros acordes da música, os casais já estavam formados. Alguns homens seguravam suas garotas pela cintura enquanto elas curtiam sentir seus respectivos homens atrás delas, se movendo ao som da música. Então eu escutei Jacob dizendo num volume baixo para o Pedro, mas que eu consegui escutar.

- Pedro, eu nunca conheci uma pessoa como você. Você me faz bem, eu posso ser eu mesmo. Gosto da forma que ficamos juntos e não posso considerar a possibilidade de te perder. Quer namorar comigo?

Naquele momento decidi sair dali, já bastava ver Alice babando pelo Jasper e também merecia dar certa privacidade para o Jacob. Eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos, emocionada por ver meus melhores amigos felizes. Jasper largou um pouco sua guitarra e agora dividia o microfone com o vocalista para cantar o refrão, sem deixar de olhar para uma Alice muito emocionada. Rosalie e Emmet dançavam em um canto do bar. Sua cabeça repousava no peito de Emmet com um sorriso calmo, enquanto o mesmo acariciava suas costas.

Jacob e Pedro eram, mesmo sem o restante perceber o que havia ali, o casal mais bonito. Eles mal se tocavam, mas havia amor ali. Então vi um brilho prateado na mão direita dos dois e sorri com as palavras de Jacob mais cedo, que seria perfeito. Sim, o momento era perfeito para aquilo.

Senti-me solitária por um momento. Todos pareciam tão felizes com seus respectivos pares ao som daquela musica. Peguei minha cerveja e virei. Não queria pensar naquilo hoje, mas era inevitável. Fui invadida por mil emoções. Alegria, tristeza, solidão, medo e sim, uma pontinha de inveja.

A música acabou e todos voltaram para a mesa. Jake logo exibiu seu anel para todos, que fez as mulheres da mesa, inclusive eu, gritarem de felicidade. Pedro parecia que ia explodir de felicidade e de vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Felicitamos o casal e pedimos bebidas para comemorar. Jasper logo apareceu e puxou Alice para um canto.

Todo mundo sorriu e concordou que a música foi um jeito lindo de conquistar Alice.

- Hey, eu também tive meu momento - disse Jacob tentando parecer ofendido.

Todos soltaram grandes gargalhadas com o comentário e Pedro logo disse com um olhar apaixonado - Foi lindo, meu lobinho! - e ruborizou quando percebeu o apelido que havia soltado na mesa.

- Ahhhhhh LOBINHOOOOO! - Eu e Rose gritamos. Eu estava ficando roxa de tanto rir quando Alice e Jasper voltaram com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

Jasper tomou algumas cervejas conosco e logo teve que voltar para o palco.

- Você e meu melhor amigo hein? - perguntei dando um cutucão na baixinha.

- Quero saber quais as intenções desse cara com você! - intrometeu-se Emmet com aquela cara de irmão-velho-e-protetor.

- Melhor amigo?! E eu sou o que? O poste? - Jake disse com aquela cara de tristeza fingida.

Eu estava no meio de loucos!

O show voltou com força total e um Jasper muito empolgado por ver Alice lá na frente, pulando como louca com outras pessoas. Muitas músicas se passaram. Pink Floyd, Nirvana, Bad Religion e afins. Eu podia ver todos meus amigos curtindo no meio da multidão que se formava na frente do palco. Pulei com muitas musicas e logo Rose se juntou a mim com um sorriso estranho. Decidi não me importar e continuei assistindo o show.

Estranho, Emmet falava alguma coisa com Jasper no final da música e logo depois pegou o celular e começou a digitar algo. Jasper sorriu e falou algo para o vocalista, que também sorriu.

_(N/A: Realmente escutem essa música: Miracle Drug - U2)_

Escutei o começo de minha música favorita me deixando levar pelos acordes suaves.

Então senti braços me abraçando pelas costas.

Minhas lembranças não faziam justiça à sua beleza.

Seus cabelos se mantinham levemente desgrenhados com aquele mesmo tom de bronze. Seus olhos verdes tinham um ar cansado, mas com um brilho diferente. Ele deu aquele sorriso que me fez perder o controle há tanto anos e eu não conseguia mais falar.

_I want to trip inside your head (Quero viajar dentro de sua cabeça)_

_Spend the day there… __(Passar o dia lá...)_

_To hear the things you haven't said (Ouvir as coisas que você não disse)_

_And see what you might see (E ver o que pode ser que você veja)_

O abracei com toda minha força, sem me importar em como ele estava ali ou o que ele pensaria.

_I want to hear you when you call (Quero ouvir quando você chamar)_

_Do you feel anything at all? (Você sente alguma coisa?)_

_I want to see your thoughts take shape (Quero ver suas idéias tomarem forma)_

_And walk right out (E irem embora)_

Ele retribuiu o abraço e então começou a dançar de forma lenta sem desgrudar nossos olhos. Eu não conseguiria desgrudar mesmo.

_Freedom has a scent (Liberdade tem um perfume)_

_Like the top of a new born baby's head (Como o topo da cabecinha de um nenem recém nascido)_

Eu escutava a música entrar na minha cabeça enquanto nos olhávamos.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo me senti em paz comigo mesma.

_The songs are in your eyes (As canções estão em seus olhos)_

_I see them when you smile (Eu as vejo quando você sorri)_

_I've seen enough I'm not giving up (Já basta, eu não desistirei)_

_On a miracle drug (De um remédio milagroso)_

Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma indescritível. Não parecia que anos tinham se passado. Tudo parecia fazer sentido. Não me preocupei em não saber o seu nome ou se ele estaria ali no final da música. Só o queria ali. Comigo.

_Of science and the human heart (Para a ciência e o coração humano)_

_There is no limit (Não há limites)_

_There is no failure here sweetheart (Não há fracasso aqui, meu bem)_

_Just when you quit… (Só quando você desiste...)_

Ele pareceu sentir algo e me abraçou com mais força. Eu o amava? Sim. Não parecíamos dois desconhecidos e sim amantes de longa data. Eu conhecia cada toque. O choque em sentir seu corpo contra o meu ainda é o mesmo.

_I am you and you are mine (Eu sou você e você é minha)_

_Love makes nonsense of space (Amor não tem noção de espaço)_

_And time… will disappear (E o tempo, __desaparecerá)_

_Love and logic keep us clear (Amor e lógica nos mantém afastados)_

_Reason is on our side, love… __(A razão está do nosso lado, amor...)_

Eu senti medo sentindo aquele abraço. Medo de acabar.

_The songs are in your eyes (As canções estão em seus olhos)_

_I see them when you smile (As vejo quando você sorri)_

_I've had enough of romantic love (Já basta de amor meloso)_

_I'd give it up, yeah, I'd give it up (Eu desistiria, é, eu desistiria)_

_For a miracle, a miracle drug, a miracle drug (Por um milagre, um remédio milagroso, remédio milagroso)_

_God I need your help tonight (Deus, preciso de sua ajuda esta noite)_

Eu precisava olhar em seus olhos. Afastei-me e vi um sorriso torto maravilhoso estampado no seu rosto. Sim, eu desistiria de qualquer coisa por aquele sorriso.

_Beneath the noise (Sob o barulho)_

_Below the din (Sob a bagunça)_

_I hear a voice (Escuto uma voz)_

_It's whispering (Está sussurrando:)_

_In science and in medicine (Em ciência e em medicina)_

_"I was a stranger ("Eu era um estranho)_

_You took me in" (Você me acolheu")_

- Bella - Ele disse com o sorriso no rosto - Eu esperei quase 11 anos por isso.

E sem pedir por uma permissão, ele me puxou contra seu corpo e me beijou.

* * *

_Já podem infartar, mas lembrem-se, se tentarem me matar não vão descobrir como a história acaba =D_

_Agradeço muuito a Dani Marjorie, Lorena (viu, nem demorou tanto), Ludroffer (esse ficou grandinho), Ariel, Maa Cullen, Miih (não me mate amika!), Isabelle, Rozinha (esse certeza que você vai amar), Thiago (valeu muito por todo apoio e minha a autora aqui), Jess, Lyla Cullen e a Julia! E ao meu primo lindo e maravilhoso que revisa meus cap's!_

_Certa pessoa deve lembrar dessa música do U2. (eu espero que lembre né!)_

_Valeu meeesmo galera, fiquei extremamente feliz com TAANTAS REVIEWS!_

_Cap agora gente, provavelmente só segunda. Se eu ganhar muuuitas reviews eu posto antes!_

_Nem tudo são flores gente, esse capitulo é mais ou menos a metade da história. Então se segurem na cadeira que muita coisa vai rolar!_

_Se quiserem seguir no Twitter fiquem a vontade: ginamidnightsun_

_Eu sei que vocês me amam ;)_

_XOXO_


	10. Só você

_Esse cap foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever. Espero que gostem!_

_

* * *

_

O tempo não existia ali. Pareciamos suspensos no espaço. Não havia pessoas, o pub, a música, nada. Só eu e ele.

A sensação do seu corpo contra a minha pele era algo indescritivel. O calor emanava de cada poro dele, havia desejo e algo mais que não consegui entender. Nossos corpos se moldavam de formas incriveis, ocupando espaços e encaixes que eu não fazia idéia que existiam. O beijo parecia querer arrancar cada particula de oxigenio que me pertencia, naquela dança maravilhosa de linguas em desespero absurdo, eu puxava cada vez mais seus cabelos para diminuir um espaço que nem existia. Eu não queria ele longe de mim. A nossa proximidade não era suficiente, eu precisava de mais. Cada vez mais.

- Bella, minha Bella... - ele acariciava meu rosto de forma tão leve e delicada - Eu sonhei _tanto_ com isso...

Eu não conseguia responder, eu só conseguia encarar aqueles olhos de esmeralda.

Mas a compreensão logo foi tomando conta, as perguntas surgindo...

- Como você me encontrou aqui? Como você sabe meu nome? - perguntei, tentando não gritar de tão confusa que minha mente estava.

- Aqui não. Vamos? Eu vou responder tudo o que você quiser saber.

Segurei em sua mão e saímos do pub. Do outro lado da rua, meu milagre pessoal já desativava o alarme de um lindo Volvo prateado. - Você vem? - ele perguntou de forma tão encantadora que deveria ser pecado. Eu assenti e entrei no carro.

Ele entrou no volvo com um sorriso discreto.

Logo estávamos no Central Park. Ele estendeu uma colcha vermelha próximo ao lago. Tudo estava muito escuro e o único som que havia ali era o vento contra as folhas e nossas respirações. Ele sentou e deu um leve tapinha para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado. Sentei tentando não encará-lo. Havia perguntas demais na minha cabeça. Ele acariciou novamente meu rosto daquela forma, como se eu fosse feita de fumaça, respirou fundo e começou.

- Naquela noite, Bella, há quase onze anos atrás, eu me encantei por você. Eu não consegui raciocinar depois daquele beijo... - ele disse em uma enxurrada de palavras, respirou fundo e continuou - Aquilo não foi certo de minha parte, pelo ponto de vista moral. Mas eu não consegui enxergar um _porque_ pra não fazer. E logo depois daquele... uhm... como posso dizer... momento mágico, e você saiu correndo como o diabo foge da cruz eu percebi a burrada que eu fiz, mas já era tarde demais.

- Desculpe - murmurei baixinho, eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz.

- Tudo bem, minha querida. Eu que peço desculpas. - respondeu com um sorriso torto - Eu me casei no dia seguinte com Tânia, e antes que você pense que fui um cafajeste ou algo assim, eu assumo, eu fui. Mas eu digo de coração, eu nunca amei Tânia. Ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga e nosso casamento foi mais por comodidade, minha família e a dela faziam uma pressão imensa para que nos casássemos e quando eu vi já tinha colocado uma aliança em sua mão esquerda.

Ele pareceu um tanto perdido com aquelas palavras que eu nada pude dizer, somente esperei ele continuar. Minha cabeça estava a mil, mas eu sabia que eu teria todas as respostas quando ele terminasse.

- Após alguns meses descobrimos que Tânia não poderia engravidar e ela desejava tanto um filho que adotamos. Elizabeth é uma criança maravilhosa e fomos felizes até uns cinco anos atrás.

Ele fez uma expressão de dor tão grande que eu não pude evitar tocar seu rosto e acariciá-lo, dando força para continuar. Ele sorriu novamente e apertou a minha mão.

- Tânia e eu tivemos uma discussão feia. Ela sempre foi extremamente ciumenta. Ela não poderia admitir que um homem, mesmo que ela não o ame, com outra. Ela acreditou que eu a traia. Céus! Eu nunca poderia fazer algo assim! - ele quase gritou, escondeu seu rosto nas mãos e continuou com um sussurro baixo - Tânia morreu em um acidente de carro naquele dia. Ultrapassou o sinal vermelho e o caminhão não conseguiu frear. Ela chegou com vida ao hospital, mas os ferimentos eram intensos, não puderam controlar a hemorragia e ela faleceu naquela noite.

Senti algumas gotas caírem do seu rosto sob a minha mão, que ele ainda segurava firmemente sob o colo. Não resisti e retirei suas mãos do rosto. Ele estava arrasado. Sequei suas lágrimas e o abracei com força, ele retribuiu e suas lágrimas cessaram aos poucos. Seu rosto se afastou um pouco dos meus ombros, somente para que eu pudesse ver um sorriso tímido ali. Ele se endireitou e deu um beijo leve nos meus lábios, somente para que eu pudesse senti-los sob os meus lábios. Sorriu novamente, o que me deixou mais aliviada.

- Foram anos difíceis. Eu tentei procurá-la com a ajuda de Emmet, mas descobrimos que Sam era um nome de trabalho. O dono da boate não podia nos dizer nada, a não ser que você havia se mudado após aquela noite. Então eu desisti, preferindo guardar sua imagem aquele momento. Superei a perda de Tânia com a minha filha e o trabalho. Mas você, minha doce Bella, nunca saiu dos meus pensamentos...

Eu não esperava por aquelas palavras, pensei em dizer algo, mas ele me silenciou com os dedos... Havia mais.

- Quando Emmet me disse que te encontrou, eu sinceramente achei que era piada dele. Rose e ele foram ao meu apartamento hoje pela manhã e me explicaram como te acharam. Alice estava perto e disse que a conhecia. Disse que você é professora de Lizzie. A _TAL_ professora que minha filha e irmã vivem falando pelos cantos. Eu não poderia acreditar - ele soltou o ar de forma cansada - Você esteve por perto o tempo todo. Você estava no elevador ao lado no aniversário da Lizzie. Você estava no shopping ontem com as meninas. - disse me abraçando, como se esperasse que eu fizesse como da ultima vez - Você estava perto o tempo todo...

Ele parecia ter perdido as palavras e eu não sabia o que dizer. Somente o puxei e beijei com todo o amor que existia dentro de mim. Foi um beijo desesperado, como de um afogado que procura oxigênio. Deitamos sob a colcha, apenas curtindo aquele beijo desesperado. Suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas por baixo da blusa enquanto eu o puxava pelos ombros, desejando sentir cada parte do seu corpo. A eletricidade passava pela suas mãos e atingiam minha coluna, me fazendo perder o ar cada vez mais. Minhas pernas estavam dormentes, seu corpo sob o meu era a única coisa que fazia acreditar que isso não era mais um dos meus sonhos.

Ele foi interrompendo o beijo vagarosamente e me fez deitar sob o seu peito.

Eu estava no céu. Eu escutava as batidas do seu coração, sentia sua respiração brincar com os meus cabelos, sua mão acariciar meu braço levemente fazendo todo meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Eu sei que mal nos conhecemos, não sabemos nada um sobre o outro, mas eu tenho todo tempo do mundo. E quero aproveitá-lo do seu lado, Bella.

- Eu quero saber tudo sobre você. E todo tempo do mundo não teria graça se não fosse com você. - respondi, apreciando como aquelas palavras espontâneas pareciam tão certas.

Ele riu e me abraçou com força. O dia já estava nascendo e alguns corredores matinais já se alongavam por ali.

Beijando minha testa ele perguntou se eu gostaria que ele me levasse em casa. Eu assenti e entrei no seu volvo.

Ele colocou uma melodia ao piano bem baixinho. Ele segurava a minha mão e somente a soltava para trocar as marchas, enquanto eu lhe indicava o caminho para meu apartamento.

- Entregue Srta Swan - disse com um sorriso lindo já na porta do meu prédio.

Trocamos um beijo delicado e desci do carro. Ia fechar a porta a porta quando ele se inclinou pelo banco e disse - A propósito, eu não disse meu nome, apesar de você já saber. Edward Cullen, o homem mais apaixonado por você deste mundo e dos outros.

* * *

_Hey Kids!_

_Desculpem a demora!_

_Tava rolando um bloqueio criativo pro capitulo 11 e eu odeio postar sem ter, ao menos, um capitulo pronto._

_Eu recebi 16 reviews liiiindas de morrer! Muito obrigada a LaaVictor, Roozinha, Ana Cristina, Breese, Dani Marjorie, Ludroffer, Angel Nunes, Cal Sanchez, Maa Cullen, Thiago (vc me mima demais), Caaarol, Miih, Regina Swan Cullen, Ju Martinhao e pra Lorena!_

_Amei cada comentário que recebi!_

**_IMPORTANTE: Votação nesse capitulo galera! Quando comentar digam se vcs querem Lemons ou não! Preciso saber disso nesse capitulo pra poder postar o próximo!_**

_E o Pedro é o meu melhor amigo. Espero q vcs tenham gostado do casal Jake/Pedro!_

_O proximo cap tá foda *-*! Espero poder postar ele na quarta._

**_Aaaaaliás... AMANHÃ É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO \O/_**

_18 aninhos nas costas! (velha cof cof cof)_

_Quero MUITAS reviews como presente de aniversário! Tem como? *-*_

_Segue no Twitter se tiver afim: ginamidnightsun_

_Um Beijo e boa semana \o/_


	11. Flores pra você

_Este capitulo contém cenas de sexo. Tentei fazer algo bonito, meio romântico, mas fica a critério de vocês. Leiam tranqüilas, coloquei um aviso no começo da cena._

* * *

Acordei domingo à tarde totalmente esgotada.

Durante o banho pensei nos acontecimentos. Provavelmente um sonho.

Estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

Depois de um bom banho e um café forte, me senti uma nova pessoa. Abri a janela e me preparava para acender o cigarro do domingo. Um hábito nada bom, mas um cigarro por semana não ia me matar em comparação do quanto eu fumava no Ensino Médio e na Faculdade. A campainha tocou e corri para achar as chaves.

- Entrega para a Srta Swan. - disse um rapaz com um buquê de Azaléias vermelhas.

Assinei e agradeci ao entregador. Coloquei as flores sob a mesa da sala e peguei o cartão, que dizia:

"Azaléias Vermelhas significam que você ama alguém há muito tempo.

Quero acreditar neste momento que é recíproco.

Com amor e saudades,

Edward."

Sorri. Não foi um sonho!

Olhei para as flores e o imaginei escolhendo. As memórias da noite passada me inundaram. Os beijos, o toque, o sorriso. Desejei vê-lo e sentir seus braços me aquecendo, nossos corpos nos encaixando.

Single Ladies começou a tocar pelo apartamento.

- Hey Lice!

- NÃO ACREDITOOOO! VOCÊ... EDWARD... EDWARD E VOCÊ... COMO? QUANDO? ONDE? - gritou Alice na linha. Ela ainda ia me deixar surda! Podia imaginar ela andando pra lá e pra cá pulando e apertando o celular.

- Calma! - gritei meio nervosa.

- Tô indo ai, você precisa ficar perfeita em 3 horas! - Alice retrucou desligando na minha cara.

Lá estava eu sentada em frente ao espelho admirando o "Milagre". Alice fez toda maquiagem e agora procurava um vestido no meu guarda-roupa.

- Sabia que eu deveria ter feito você comprar esse vestido! O verde fica tão lindo na sua pele! - disse Alice já me passando o vestido.

Vesti sem dificuldade um vestido de alcinhas verde e branco não muito acima dos joelhos. Era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo sexy. Nos pés um salto médio de tiras brancas.

- Agora posso saber aonde eu pretendo ir assim?

- Segredinho! Agora vamos! Tá na hora! - respondeu me empurrando para a porta.

Entramos no seu Porsche e ela me vendou, contra a minha vontade, obvio. - Vai estragar a surpresa.

Alice parou o carro e me conduziu para um elevador comigo ainda de olhos vendados.

- Boa sorte amiga! Só tire a venda quando o elevador parar! - Lice deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha e o elevador começou a subir.

Quando ele parou, tirei a venda e as portas se abriram.

Eu mal acreditava no que meus olhos enxergavam!

O apartamento de Edward estava todo escuro, apenas velas e pétalas de rosas traçavam um caminho até uma mesa no centro da sala. Edward estava impecável, em uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca de botões. Ele segurava uma rosa vermelha e um lindo sorriso torto no rosto. Caminhei até ele tentando segurar as pernas que ficaram bambas com a visão. Ele estava sexy demais.

- Diria que você está magnífica, mas seria muito pouco. - disse pegando a minha mão e com a outra oferecendo a rosa. - Significa paixão, mas o que eu sinto por você é ainda maior.

Corei no mesmo instante, aceitando a rosa. Uma mesa estava posta para dois. Um castiçal iluminava a mesa, deixando o clima muito romântico e agradável.

- Tomei a liberdade de fazer o jantar para nós. Espero que não se importe? - perguntou com um olhar suplicante.

- Obvio que não. - respondi meio engasgada. Ele puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse e me serviu uma taça de vinho.

O jantar transcorreu de forma tranquila. Conversamos sobre nossa infância, os namorados, faculdade, gostos e etc. Ele sempre segurava a minha mão sob a mesa e sorria o tempo todo. Quando perguntei de Lizzie, respondeu que ela passaria a noite na casa de Alice. Sorri internamente, imaginando a noite que nos aguardava.

Após o jantar, Edward colocou uma musica calma e me tirou para dançar, mesmo com os meus avisos sobre o quão descoordenada eu sou.

**_(Não recomendado para menores de 18 anos.)_**

Eu já dançava a segunda musica e mesmo depois de uma garrafa de vinho eu não tinha tropeçado uma única vez ou pisado em seus pés. Eu descansava a cabeça em seus ombros. Quando menos percebi já estávamos em um beijo apaixonado. Ele deslizava suas mãos pelas minhas costas enquanto seus lábios desciam por meu pescoço, arrancando de mim alguns gemidos baixos de prazer.

- Bella, Bella. Você me enlouquece. - Edward disse com os lábios na minha orelha. Sua respiração me torturava e provocavam espasmos pelo meu corpo. Seus dentes desciam pelo meu pescoço, parando apenas para leves mordiscadas. Eu estava nas nuvens quando ele gentilmente baixou as alças do meu vestido, me deixando apenas de lingerie branca.

Ele se afastou um pouco para observar meu corpo enquanto eu corava. Edward mordeu um pouco os lábios, tentando reprimir um sorriso, então me pegou no colo me beijando com luxuria.

Edward me deitou gentilmente em sua cama, enquanto distribuía beijos pela minha barriga, minhas pernas, meus pés.

- Acho que você está vestido demais. - falei enquanto ele beijava meus pés.

- Acho que você está certa. - respondeu com um sorriso malicioso enquanto arrancava sua camisa.

Eu nunca poderia estar preparada para essa visão. Seus músculos tão bem definidos gritavam para que eu os tocasse. Definitivamente a minha perdição. Passei minhas mãos por seu tórax, sentindo a textura de sua pele, os músculos bem definidos, como sua pele se arrepia ao meu toque. Dei um pequeno sorriso quando peguei o tecido da calça, arrancando-a com rapidez. Com uma Box preta apertada eu pude ver a sua ereção meu esperando. Sorri ainda mais com a idéia que eu provocava aquilo.

- Porque eu tenho a impressão que você gosta de me torturar hein? - ele riu, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu gemia com o calor dos nossos corpos juntos. Ele arrancou meu sutiã pelo fecho da frente e logo partiu pelos meus seios, me fazendo gemer ainda mais. Ele mordiscava, chupava, apertava, tentando ter os dois de uma única vez. Enquanto acariciava meus seios com as mãos, foi descendo dando leves beijos até chegar a calcinha. Levantei minha cabeça procurando encontrar seus olhos. Vi ele dar um sorriso perfeito e um olhar de desejo para minha calcinha antes de mordê-la, puxando para baixo. Ofeguei com a visão.

Ele logo começou a brincar com a sua língua e dedos no meu sexo enquanto eu, já cega de desejo, gemia e gritava seu nome.

- Você me deseja, Bella? - perguntou com um sorriso. Eu assenti e ele continuou com aquelas caricias maravilhosas. Então arrancou sua Box preta e foi dando leves beijos nos meus pés, subindo pelas coxas, barriga, até chegar ao meu pescoço. - Porque eu a desejo muito. Nem sei quantas vezes a desejei... Você me deixa louco... - disse mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Edward, eu preciso de você. - falei com o pouco de fôlego que me restava.

Ele sorriu e me beijou, enquanto me penetrava lentamente, me fazendo gemer contra sua boca. Começamos uma dança de movimentos precisos e lentos, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Eu ofegava soltando palavras que eu mal entendia, mas que só o faziamele ir cada vez mais rápido. Suas mãos apertavam meu corpo, mas eu não sentia dor, só pedia mais e mais dele. Eu já estava viciada.

Senti o orgasmo já se aproximando ele logo entendeu, indo cada vez mais rápido até gozarmos juntos, ofegando e sentindo o sexo um do outro.

- Você vai me matar um dia desses... - disse ele se deitando ao meu lado e me puxando para seu peito.

- Você não pode morrer. Eu preciso de mais doses de você... - respondi e o puxei para mais um beijo, desejando já um segundo round.

* * *

_Oi meus amoooores *-* Desculpem a demora. A semana foi doida!_

_Mw, eu tô sem palavras pra vocês! Eu ganhei 19 reviews *-* Eu quase cai dura com tantos parabéns!_

_Muito obrigada meeeesmo a Roosi; Tatai Cullen; Hell Ally, Pixel, Regina Swan Cullen, Laene, Ana Cristina, maa cullen, Rozinha, By, Dani Marjorie, Sophia Cullen 22, Cellycullen, Lizandrac, Lorena, Rosanatecshu, Luh Black Potter, Karooly, Thiago, meu primo lindo e maravilhoso que revisa meus caps *-* e aos leitores fantasmas \o/ Foi, definitivamente, o melhor presente de aniversário que eu ganhei esse ano *-*_

_Esse capitulo é um presente pra Luh Black Potter (foi niver dele ontem \o/) e pro Mr. Caio (que me aguenta nas madrugadas frias xD)_

_A pergunta que não quer calar: Quando o Edward vai saber que a Lizzie é filha dele e da Bella? Oah, sinceramente... eu não sei! Mas garanto que não vai demorar, só existem certos assuntos que eu preciso abordar e que eu tenho certeza que vai mexer com o coraçãozinho de vocês =D (Sorry, meu lado mexicano falando mais alto hsaosaoshaosha)_

_Com certeza teremos cap toda segunda feira, tentarei voltar ainda essa semana, mas para isso eu preciso de reviews... muuuitas delas! __Eu mereço? *-*_

_Segue no Twitter quem quisé: ginamidnightsun_

_XOXO_


	12. AVISO

Oi meus amores!

Não me xinguem! Eu sei, ando sumida e vcs devem estar se perguntando.. "Cadê o capitulo?"

Tenho duas noticas, uma boa e uma ruim...

Primeiro a noticia ruim!

Por um infortunio do destino, o carregador do meu notebook pifou! Como? Só Jesse sabe!

Levei na assistência técnica e eis o resultado:

O lado bom é que tá na garantia e não terei que desembolsar 200 conto por um novo *dancinha de felicidade*

O lado ruim... a Intelbras (marca do meu note) não tem carregador a pronta - entrega. Um novo chega em torno de 10 à 15 dias UTEIS! Poisé... *corta os pulsos*

No momento estou usando o PC da minha mãe, que faz o da Bella parecer ultima geração! Pra salvar um arquivo ele trava e só volta em 20 minutos!

Estou dependendo da boa vontade da irmã do namorado da minha mãe, que tem um carregador igual ao meu e me empresta quando dá!

Resumindo... um capitulo novo provavelmente só na ultima semana do mês!

A boa é que entre um capitulo e outro da Encostar na Tua eu escrevi duas histórias, uma ONE e uma SONG.

A SONG pretendo postar aqui no FF até sábado, em homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados (que a propósito vou passar sozinha =/)

A ONE pretendo postar no fds do dia 19.

Então, por favor, não me abandonem. Eu sei como é ficar ansiosa por um capitulo porque eu também sou leitora. Mas tô fazendo o possivel e o impossivel pra tentar escrever um novo cap. Quem sabe eu consiga postar um cap antes da data acima, mas não vou prometer nada!

O bom pra mim é que dá um tempinho pra respirar, fazer minha Auto Escola (Ginah motorizada, perigooon), estudar para as provas bimestrais, ler alguns livros, procurar um emprego e etc... (Fora as idéias para uma fic que está fervendo na minha cabeça, para quando eu terminar a Encostar na Tua)

Quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, neste link ( www(ponto)meadiciona(ponto)com/ginah ) têm todos os meios pra falar comigo (Twitter/Orkut/Email). Mesmo pq... a maioria comenta como anonimo e fica meio dificil responder por aqui.

Espero ver vocês antes da data prevista \o/ E fiquem ligados para a SONG deste fim de semana!

Um Beijo enoooorme pra vocês e fiquem comigo ok? *-*

Até o FDS!


End file.
